Parallels
by suspensegirl
Summary: S4 - Chuck/Blair/Eva - For every scene with Chuck/Eva, Chuck has a flashback to a similar, better experience with Blair. No spoilers.
1. 4x01  Bad Dream

A/N: From one Chuck/Blair/Eva fic to the next. *sigh* I just can't help myself. XD Honestly though, the Chuck/Eva scenes from the 4x02 promo totally grossed me out, made me feel all queasy. *shudders* Though, I'm sure the end CB scene will make everything better. Lol. Or, at least somewhat. Heheh. Anyways, this fic is going to be designed as a parallel from CEv to CB. Each chapter is going to a memory shot back of when something that just happened with Eva (so, every Chuck/Eva scene) similarly happened with Blair, but was obviously better. ;) Please review. There will be no spoilers. I'll just write these after I see them in the episodes.

* * *

_"You had the dream again…"_

_-Eva (4x01)_

* * *

**4x01—Bad Dream**

_The images were getting stronger, worse. It felt like they'd been plaguing him for hours, seeing the image of his father and that woman at his father's grave. She'd looked just like picture of his mother, he thought. Just like it. He hadn't been unable to stop thinking about the similarities, or the locket, or the flowers. They all pointed to one thing – she was his mother. He couldn't be certain though, and he needed to be before he told anyone, even Blair._

_"Chuck?"_

_Her slim fingers curled around his arm and turned him towards her. His eyes flickered open. Belatedly, he realized he was breathing harshly and that his silk pajama top was stained with sweat._

_"Oh my God," she nearly gasped, wiping the hair off his forehead. "You're soaking wet! Are you okay?" She slid closer to him in the large king-sized bed and wrapped her soft, slender arms around his waist. For a long moment he wondered if he should be pushing her away, removing her from the situation so she wouldn't get sucked into it as well, but he couldn't find it in him to do so. After he'd finally let her in from a long and exhausting day of secrets and barriers, he wouldn't give her a reason to press him for his nightmares._

_"Blair," he mumbled into her hair. She clung to him closer and peppered his throat with kisses, This was exactly what he needed, he decided. Just her body and her warmth and her love. No questions asked, not yet. She understood that, she knew, and because he loved her, he would tell her the cause for his nightmare. He had a feeling it wouldn't be going away._

He felt light-headed as he walked with Eva through the streets of Paris, trying to forget everything about himself that had come rushing back in that awful repetitive dream that consumed him when he'd been on the train. Staying abroad would be better to help him forget and start fresh like he'd been doing all summer, but for now the memories stayed the same. He dwelled on how Eva's fingers brushed through his hair when he'd snapped awake from his dream on the train. He wished Blair had been there to hold him. Chills raced down his back at the very thought of the most sacred part of his old life. _No_, he forced himself to believe. He wished _Eva_ had held him, even if it _had_ been public transportation. If she knew him at all, she would have understood how very desperately he needed physical touch from the woman he loved, or at least who loved him.

…

A/N: Yeah, these'll not by lengthy chapters. XD One more chapter for another quote from that last scene. I honestly thought Eva said that quote while they were still on the train. Lol. Chapters might get longer depending on my imagination & the length and quality of future Chuck/Eva scenes. ;p Review! =D


	2. 4x01 Complicated and Beautiful

A/N: And…for the other part in the season premiere. Please comment. =)

*I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

"_Welcome to Paris, Henry."_

_-Eva (4x01)_

* * *

**4x01—Complicated and Beautiful **

_"Chuck!" she squealed, running from his prying hands. She reached the other side of the Bass jet and found herself cornered against the bathroom door. She turned around and faced him. He was grinning like an idiot, entirely too pleased of himself. She sighed dramatically, though the dimples forming on her face told a completely different emotion. She made a half-hearted attempt to reach to feel behind her for the circular, quite too complicated handle on the door. _

_He reached around her waist and felt for her hand. Her heart felt like it was beating a million miles faster. He caught her wrist and brought it to his lips, kissing the inside softly. The sound of it was the only thing she could hear in the entire aircraft._

_"We just did this," she breathed, her voice roughened with desire. Her eyes closed and she muffled a small moan when he bent his head to kiss her throat._

_"I'm taking you to Paris, Waldorf," he said in between kisses. She shivered in his arms and a breath caught in her throat. "The least you can do is have sex with me twice in a row."_

_Her other hand moved around her hip and found the circular door handle, surprisingly easier to open this time. The door opened sooner than expected and they both fell through, landing on the tile floor. She was grateful for the luxury allowed to the Bass name then. From what she'd heard, commercial airplanes hardly offered a hole for its passengers to pee in. But she didn't have time to even shudder about that idea. Chuck was already undressing her. He kicked the door closed and heard as it locked automatically. He smirked against her._

_"It responds to my touch," he told her. She decided now was not the best time to question him. She slid his unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders and down his arms. Her fingers threaded through his mussed hair going in all different directions._

_"It's not the only thing," she muttered, gasping as his fingers grazed over her flat stomach to the soft skin on the inside of her thigh. He smirked against her and then ravaged her mouth again with his tongue. She bit his lip softly, simultaneously tugging at the hair at the nape of his neck. He grunted when he felt her slender fingers pushing his still unzipped pants down to his knees. He wouldn't have cared at that moment, but he was glad that no one else was on the plane but the pilots in the front of the plane. They were far from them. They couldn't hear how loud they were moaning._

_"__**Blair**__," he breathed roughly against her. She sucked in a sharp breath and breathed out a loud moan. Then, he plunged into her and she was lost to her ecstasy._

"Welcome to Paris, Henry."

He focused back in on the beautiful blonde standing beside him. She smiled and he smiled back as she escorted him to her normal apartment where he would be starting a job the next day. No high-class. No ties or suits or sex in an oversized jet bathroom. Just a train ride and nightmares over all the woes he'd done and the greatest physical pain he'd ever experienced.

Definitely a different experience.

_"Welcome to Paris, Bass," she murmured against him as she snuggled closely against his form on the plush carpet decorating the floor. Her brunette curls draped across his chest, his fingers splayed and moving across the curve of her back._

_"Better than Tuscany?"_

_"Mmm," she turned her head into the curve of his neck, surprisingly not feeling a single pang of hurt from the mournful experience. "Much better." She yawned, still in perfect bliss. "…and incredibly satisfying." A smirk formed on both their lips. Her eyes flickered open and she looked at him. _

_"I love you," he said, looking down at her with all the love and admiration in her eyes that she'd always wondered was real or not._

_"I'll never get sick of hearing that." Her eyes lit up. She noticed he was smiling but looking at her expectantly. She smiled. "I love you too."_

_He leaned down and kissed her. "Let's go see that Eiffel Tower," he murmured into her hair. Shivers shot through her. She nodded against him and threaded her fingers through his._

…

A/N: You're welcome. Lol. Also, I saw the extended promo and am beyond psyched. This next episode is going to be amaaaaaaaaazing! *squeal* Please review. =)


	3. 4x02 A Pleasurable Distraction

A/N: My reviews have evaporated! *cries* _Please_ go read my latest chapter of "Gunfire Won't Kill" and review. *pouts* *begs* I know it's basically from an SL before S4, but come on, I had so many reviewers before! *sigh* Well, on with this story. Sorry the drabbles are a little late. I've been kinda uninspired as of late…*sigh*

*I own nothing. No copyright intended.

* * *

"_One thing I'll miss about taking care of you after the shooting is spending all day in bed together."_

–_Eva (4x02)_

* * *

**4x02—A Pleasurable Distraction**

_She yawned and turned over in the bed, frowning almost immediately when her extended arm was greeted only with empty tossled sheets. She opened her eyes, blinked a few times and scanned the room. There was no sign of him anywhere. She snapped up in her bed._

_"Chuck?"_

_There was no response. She looked around frantically for a note, or at the very least a message or text on her phone. There was nothing. She tried very hard but she couldn't think of any reason he would need to leave before she woke up. There was still another month before she had to move in to NYU. She pouted at the reminder that she would not be waking up with Chuck in her arms as she'd been doing all summer. She sighed and fell back down on her bed. She would call Chuck later. Maybe they could have lunch._

_"You called?"_

_Her eyes widened and she snapped back up in her bed. There he was, her devilish prince, standing in the doorway of her bathroom, drying his wet hair with one of her towels. She was gaping but reality hit her and she threw one of her pillows at him. He dodged it easily. _

_"Hey, what was that—" He dodged another pillow headed in his direction. "Blair!" She kept throwing pillows, and when finally one smacked him in the face, they both froze. Blair gasped and then giggled. Chuck's eyes had closed in playful frustration, but then they opened and heat rose in her for the determination that shone so intensely in his eyes. He strode straight over to her, letting the sash of the robe he'd brought over hang loose as the robe fell open. His lips came down on her as he straddled her on the bed. A shiver of excitement shot through her. She moaned into him._

_"Mmm, Chuck." _

_He grunted and then a moment later lifted his head. Her eyes opened to look at his following intentions. When she realized he really intended to stop, she pouted. He smirked and kissed her on the tip of her nose._

_"I was getting ready for work, love," he said. A smirk kicked up at the corners of her lips as well. Her eyes were glowing._

_"First official day at Bass Industries, hmm?" She asked, seductively sliding one of her hands over his chest and wrapping her arm around his back to pull him closer. He chuckled but allowed her to tug him back to her. She kissed him deeply, and he groaned as her nails lightly traveled up his back to wrap around the back of his neck._

_"Mmm," she sighed. "Surely you don't have a set work schedule. You are head of the company after all." She smirked. He raised his head a little and looked down at her._

_"That's true."_

_"Perhaps, you could…" She traced her finger along his collarbone. "spare another hour in bed with your deliciously inviting girlfriend?"_

_The seduction in her eyes sold him right on the spot. He leaned down and kissed her throat, her arms wrapping his neck. _

_"I suppose I can spare the time," he muttered against her. She gasped as his hands found their way down the length of her body._

_"Wonderful," she purred._

Eva was talking, he realized, something about…in his own terms "wanting to have sex all day" with him. That had triggered memories he thought he'd been able to repress all summer, except during that horrible nightmare of when Eva had first dressed his wounds. He had responded to whatever Eva was saying just now, and he had meant it, he was sure. He did genuinely like her after all. He just hoped he hadn't let anything slip with half his mind elsewhere. He was finding it incredibly hard to keep the vision of Blair's body out of the forefront of his mind.

….

A/N: Yes, I know, another sex scenario. But, in my defense, the Chuck/Eva scene I was going off of unfortunately had sexual references. *shudders* Many more chapters soon from this episode! They had several scenes in 4x02…another unfortunate occurrence. *shakes head* lol! Review! =D


	4. 4x02 Different Shade of Color

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I'm really gonna try & finish the remaining _three_ before tomorrow's episode? Whoa. Who came up with that? Tell me again why they have so many scenes? And, why, may I ask, is there practically a sexual innuendo in all of them? *pouts* *sigh* Ah well. This is what this story is for. Lol. Read on & please review. =) R & R my other stuff too!

* * *

"…_you look very handsome in your work clothes."_

"_Well, I look forward to you removing them after an honest day's work."_

_-Eva & Chuck (4x02)_

**4x02 - Different Shade of Color**

Things were good with Eva. He appreciated her personality, her sweetness, her honesty and loyalty to him. She had a deliciously enticing French accent without even trying, born natives were lucky that way. There was no judgment because she didn't know who he used to be. He didn't have to win her over or prove himself in any way. She took him in just as he was. She saved him.

_"Whatever you do to yourself, please don't do that to me."_

No one had ever saved him before. No one had saved Henry Prince, not like that. Now, he was going to work. He would somehow manage to wait on people with a cane in hand, limping for the most part he guessed. Then, he would buy something pretty for Eva, flowers perhaps. Something that would be inexpensive, so she wouldn't start to wonder about where the money was coming from. Then, they would go home, have dinner and spend the night naked in each other's arms. She was so very beautiful. He didn't have to try, like he'd had to with some disposable women in the past, to appreciate her, to glory in her beauty.

A demanding very female voice interrupted her thoughts. She was in a black cab behind him. He had just glimpsed it as he passed the halfway mark across the street. The second the first sound hit his eardrum, he knew its familiarity, but he looked instinctively anyway. And time froze right then. Eva's image evaporated from his mind, everything that she was, everything he was now pretending to be was all gone. Blair Waldorf sat just a few feet away, staring at him in shock from her little cab until she forced herself to leave by yelling some more at the cab driver. Chuck watched as she was driven away. He could not force himself to look anywhere else. The road was deserted, so he could not count on honking cars to keep him going. His cane would probably stop them from being rude, he thought. The small reassurances dissipated within seconds. His past had decided to haunt him after all.

_Her hands snaked around his waist, her head laying against his back as she swayed with him. He smirked and turned in her arms._

_"Hey beautiful," he whispered sweetly, leaning his head down to decorate the curve of her neck with kisses. She shivered and laced her arms around the back of his neck. Deliberately she pulled herself closer. He helped in the effort. _

_"Do you have to go?" she asked, her face nuzzling inside the crook of his neck. He sighed against her. His hands tightened around her waist._

_"Eventually." He pulled back to look into her deep brown eyes. She pouted her lips and blinked innocently at him. The words 'stay home' were on her lips before she could think twice. It sent shivers up his spine when he heard her say those words. She wanted him. And she wanted to stay here, with him, at his place, because that felt like home._

_"Yes, I have to go."_

_She sighed and dropped her arms to her sides. "Very well." He hated the forlorn look on her face, how her last stretch of hope had fallen into a heap of ashes on her face. There was no light in her eyes and it cut him to the core. It was almost enough to keep him home all day._

_"I won't be there all day." She nodded a little, not meeting his eyes. He caught her chin in his hand and tipped it up, so she was looking directly at him. "Hey," he said softly, waiting for her full attention. "I own the place." She smiled a little. "Three hours tops." She bit her bottom lip as her smile spread. Her hands snuck under the flaps on the front of his jacket. Four fingers smoothed down his tie._

_"I picked this suit out for you, you know."_

_He glanced down at the purple-striped suit with matching shirt and tie, all in varying shades of the color, depending on what worked. "I know," he said, giving her a once over. She didn't even blush. It wasn't a secret that they almost always subconsciously matched, the fact that it was on purpose this time only boosted her – their – pride. She sighed and gave in to kissing him. Her hands grasped his face and he snugly pulled her against him again. She prolonged the kiss as long as she could. Finally, he lifted his head to catch his breath. She groaned in disgruntlement._

_"I'm stripping you when you get home," she muttered. He chuckled._

_"I look forward to it."_

Karma was a bitch.

…

A/N: Please review. =) CEv were hardly in this scene & I had to include that little greeting mid-street w/ B. lol. I mean, come on, give me a little creative license. Lol.


	5. 4x02 More than Looks

A/N: Okay, seriously? I've been getting tons of story alerts/favoriting, but I'm lucky if I get 5 reviews…in a _week_, for _any_ of my stories. That's not normal for me. So, while I appreciate that you all want more updates & love reading my fics, I really _really __**really**_ would appreciate it if you would take that tiny extra step and give me some of your thoughts. =) Thanks.

*I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

"_I thought you might be ready for a break."_

_-Eva (4x02)_

* * *

**4x02—More than Looks **

_He hadn't tried to make her jealous on purpose, though he could see how she would see it that way. He was dancing with who most men in the room would view as one of the sexiest women in all of Manhattan. She did have a flawless form, he had to give her that, but it wasn't where he wanted to be right in that moment. He wanted to be next to Blair, his girlfriend. It had been out of nothing but obligation that he'd allowed himself to be motivated enough to dance with the woman who was daughter to his late father's most highly valued client. He didn't know they were going to be at the same society gala. He should have thought it through better, but he blamed Blair solely for that. She clouded his thoughts almost on a constant basis._

_The twitching eye producing an almost demonic glare across the room was no mistake though. As gracefully as he could, he excuse himself from the 'attractive woman' and made his room across to Blair, who, conveniently, had decided she needed to get a drink suddenly. He followed her, determined to make his point. He ordered his regular scotch and grabbed her arm firmly before she could decide there were lovelier places than the marble bar to drink her cocktail at. _

_"Taking a break?" she asked neutrally, spinning the contents of her drink around in a slow motion. He watched her carefully, knowing that if he was an onlooker – say, if his and Nate's positions were currently switched – he would find the situation extremely humorous, and a part of him did. But Blair being in denial of her obvious frustration and no doubt hurt state wasn't good for anyone. _

_"From what?" he asked innocently. She looked up at him, her glass half-way to her lips, and could not seem to shut her mouth. I hung open for a few long lingering seconds._

_"Your bitch," she finally said, annoyance lighting up her eyes. The corner of his lips slipped into an easy smirk, one that sent uneasy shivers up her spine._

_"I believe she's right here in front of me," he said, taking a good long gulp of his scotch. He could tell she was tensed from the tight grasp she held on her glass, but he wasn't going to say anything further until she dropped the façade. Finally, she huffed and slammed her glass down on the table harshly._

_"Fine, go back to your whore. See if I care."_

_She strutted after her panicking for about half a second as she stormed through the room towards the door. Her slight almost fall by the entrance told him that she was just a wee bit tipsy and that would be in his advantage. He wondered why she wasn't acting so very lighthearted then, but decided he'd see to the matter later. He had a date to save._

_"Jealous doesn't look good on you, Waldorf," he told her, pulling her into a secluded hallway._

_"We're not having sex, Chuck Bass!" she nearly shouted. Luckily, there were no overly important people nearby. She was about to screech out something else but he placed a hand over her face to silence her. Her brows narrowed but he spoke before she could. _

_"Obligation, Blair. Not love or lust." He kissed her possessively before she could deny him even again. Her face had softened when he lifted his head._

_"Really?" she asked, needing reassurance._

_He smiled. "Really," he said, kissing her again, this time more tenderly. "Dance with me?" he asked simply. He never asked to dance with her, only demanded it. The fact that he was giving her an option made her even more bubbly inside._

_"You're tainted," she said airily, one last burst of jealousy rising to the surface. His hands tightened around her waist._

_"Only by you," he said. She smiled a little and let him guide her to the dance floor. He didn't so much as acknowledge the other girl for the rest of the evening. She didn't seem to particularly want anything to do with him either, and frankly, he didn't give a damn._

She was looking at him expectantly. Finally, he jolted himself out of his memories.

"I have to ask first," he said earnestly, turning to her uncle and listening to the dialogue as it continued on, somewhat detached from himself. It was somewhat strange to have to ask for something he would have demanded before or simply done without question. He wondered if that should mean something to him.

Blair and Eva were completely different in every possible way. He wondered if in giving up what he thought was his right to anything had lessened even the passions in his life, the belief that demanding something and fighting for it were almost the same thing, if the prize was deserving enough. He had never had to fight for Eva, or demand her either. But Blair was a different story, and unlike his current girlfriend, she never ceased to leave him alone, even during an honest day's work. Maybe Paris wasn't the best place to live after all.

…

A/N: Not sure if that last part came across just right, but, I tried. *shrug* I'm not feeling real motivated at the moment, so the last couple chapters might be up before the episode, but don't hold your breath. ;p


	6. 4x02 Reflections

A/N: Okay, it has come to my attention that the reason I have been lacking in reviews is because my chapters have started to suck. *sigh* Not exactly a good feeling, but whatever. I have 2 more chapters to write for 4x02, & maybe I'm gonna just write them to spite whoever thinks that way. *strives on*

* * *

"…_what do I pack?"_

_-Eva (4x02)_

* * *

**4x02—Reflections**

_She sat staring out the window, watching the rain drip down the sides. They echoed the tears stained to her face. It was almost like a reflecting glass she saw looking back at her. Cars were still in the streets, people were still strutting through their day, but everything in her world seemed to have collapsed. She couldn't believe she had just had her first fight with Chuck._

_It seemed like such a small thing, going to Tuscany for two weeks. It sent her right back into that empty place she'd been in before though, despite how everything had been between them since then. She didn't know what had gotten into her, but she'd made him leave the second he'd made the proposition. She'd sent him away when he'd come back with roses, of which he'd originally planned to give her a huge bouquet of that cruel day in early summer. That shook her to the core even worse. She didn't want to see him or hear from him ever again. That was what she told him. It had been stupid. He loved her now – had finally told her that. But she had still demanded he leave, and he had. He hadn't tried again for her in three days. She wondered if she'd lost him forever, or if he would take her back if she got over her ridiculous insecurities._

_"Blair?"_

_She turned around in a heartbeat, startled by the noise and saw Chuck – her Chuck – dripping in the doorway. She gasped and jumped to her feet, walking over to him and ridding him of his soaking rain jacket._

_"You couldn't have taken your limo?" she asked, trying to keep her focus on getting him dry and not the inter-dynamics of their relationship._

_"I did," he said neutrally. She went to her bathroom to grab a towel from beneath the sink and scrubbed it all over his head to dry his wet chocolate brown locks. She sighed. _

_"Could've fooled me," she muttered._

_"Blair." _

_She took his suit jacket off and rid him of his wet socks and shoes. _

_"Blair."_

_"What is it?" she asked, throwing him the shirt he'd left behind a few times before. Now it was fresh and warm from the dryer. He resisted burying his head in it for the sake of conversation._

_"I came to apologize," he began. She shook her head, any anger she had before immediately gone. He was too cute in his adorably wet ensemble. "I should have never brought up Tuscany. I know that's a sore memory for you, and I had no intention of making you feel hurt again. I just thought that if we went again, I could make it up to you, and then Tuscany would represent good memories instead of bad ones."_

_She took a deep breath and pursed her lips. Her hand settled over his mouth to stop him from talking. His eyes looked desperate and alone, maybe even scared. They craved her reaction more than anything. Without saying a word, she leaned in and kissed him deeply. Unsure of where this was leading, he lightly placed his hands around her waist. After awhile she pulled back, brushing aside the few wet locks that had dangled in the front of his face._

_"I overreacted," she said. He opened his mouth to speak, contradict her, since her 'overreactions' usually always meant something more than how they looked. When he could think of nothing to say, her face softened. The soothing circles she made on the back of his neck with her fingers served to relieve most of his tension as well._

_"What do I pack?" she asked coyly. A smirk slowly slid into place on his face._

_"Well, if it were up to me, I'd take you butt-naked onto that jet and dress you when we got there." She gasped, her instinct to pull back and slap him, but he was too quick for her. His lips found hers quickly and she gave in to the thrill of being held in his arms. She would ask him later how he came to be so wet._

Eva's voice tuned out when Serena showed up at his door. He lied straight to her face, to both of theirs, and closed the door without a second thought, keeping his step-sister away. He had had everything planned so perfectly. He'd seen Blair and now had made a plan of escape. He'd been so close to succeeding but his old life just kept surprising him. He wondered if he should not give in just once to remember what it was like.

…

A/N: Next chapter up within half an hour most likely. Then I can just do the CEv scenes from the next episode after tonight.


	7. 4x02 At the Beginning

A/N: So, I guess I'm not that bad of a writer…gaaaah, I don't even know anymore. Everything's so screwed up right now. Here's the next chapter though. Hopefully we won't have to see _too_ much of Chuck/Eva in tonight's episode, but somehow I doubt it. *sigh*

* * *

"_I'm Chuck Bass."_

_-Chuck (4x02)_

* * *

**4x02—At the Beginning**

_"You know the first time I started loving the sound of my name?"_

_She gave up a choked laughter, but he seemed unmoved. She turned over in bed, looking at his curiously reminiscent expression. He seemed in another world, even when he turned his gaze to look at her. He was smiling a little._

_"No, when?"_

_"When you told me yours."_

_She laughed. "You were saying your first and last name with the utmost cockiness imaginable long before I came along."_

_He smirked. "Ah yes, but I didn't quite enjoy the reactions as much until I heard how demanding you were on people learning yours."_

_She giggled. "What are you talking about?"_

_"I'm talking about," He turned his own body over to focus more on her. He pulled her closer to him, thrilling from the feel of her naked flesh against his. "How when we first met as preschoolers, you met Nathaniel first and introduced yourself as 'the Blair Waldorf'. It sounded as good an introduction as any." _

_She giggled loudly, which only made him smile like an idiot and pull her closer. He lay on his back and pulled her onto his chest in one swoop. She started giggling again, even more so when he put a finger to her lips. Finally he kissed her to silence her. She moaned into him and her fingers flew into his hair, digging into this scalp. He shivered._

_She lifted her head and dabbed her finger on the tip of his nose. "You do realize you're giving me the credit for your lifelong motto, right?"_

_He smirked. "I'm Chuck Bass, babe. It's what I do."_

_She laughed again, wondering if he really heard himself talking, really realized how contradictory his words and actions were to her as they were to everybody else. She didn't care though. He was kissing her again._

Eva looked at him with suspicion. He wondered if his name had caused any realization to dawn in her. A limo pulling up must have triggered something. He felt a little uneasy about the wary acceptance in her eyes. There would have only been pure pride with Blair Waldorf in this situation. Then again, he wouldn't have lied to her to begin with.

…

A/N: The shortest one yet, I know. But I had to finish it before the episode. Lol.


	8. 4x03 Pillow Talk

A/N: This one isn't going to be based off of a quote, sorry. I really don't want to rewatch this scene. XD haha. But it's the first one of CEv when they make-out on the roof. ;p

*I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

…

**4x03—Pillow Talk**

_His eyes opened as he felt the figure nestled snugly beside him move. He realized most of his face was lost in her luxurious brown curls and smiled to himself. She had to be the most beautiful woman in the world, he was convinced. Perfect body. Perfect soul. Perfect…sassiness. He felt himself getting hard just thinking about how exactly they'd spent the night together in bed. Without even realizing it, his hand started to drift down her arm to smooth over her thighs and dip under her skimpy little nightdress. _

_ She squealed, her eyes widened as he whispered quickly something hot in her ear. She felt herself fall apart like jelly, and if she'd been standing, she surely would have fallen by this time. She got herself back together, allowing a smile to slip through and turned in his arms. Her fingers threaded through his hair and he felt his eyes close under her touch. He was no longer trying to sexually prowl her body. He found himself weak at the knees just by the way she looked at him, her deep brown eyes looking lovingly into his own. He still couldn't believe he finally had her. He'd finally said those three words and she was finally his. He'd never let her go again; he swore it. _

_ "Sleep well, Bass?" she sighed contently, her hand smoothing over along the side of his face. She pulled herself closer with her other hand at the back of his neck. When he didn't respond she smiled a little and stopped her fingers' ministrations on his skin and scalp. _

_ "Mmm," he moaned in disgruntlement. His eyes opened a crack to see her staring straight at him in amusement. "That feels nice," he murmured. Her smile widened._

_ "Still sleeping now then, I take it." She laughed a little when he didn't respond just lazily smiled at her. She sighed and shook her head in a teasing manner, then lifted the corner of her side of the blanket and made to slip out of the bed._

_ It took a few seconds longer than expected for him to realize she was about to vacate the premises. But he came to his senses in the nick of time, just as she was about to push herself up from the bed. He snaked one arm around her waist and a hand around her arm. Before she was even mid-air, he had her plopped back down beside him and the blanket tucked snugly around them. She gasped during the action but burst into giggles the minute he'd secured her once again._

_ "Guess you are awake then," she managed to slip out. His eyes were still adjusting, but the vibrant image of her quickly registered where his focus needed to be directed, and it was not towards sleep._

_ "Mmm," he murmured against her neck, peppering kisses as he went and nipping at her collarbone. She gasped again, all sign of giggles vanished. Finally, he lifted his head and the reflection of his own mischievous smirk shown on her face. She cupped his chin in her hands and pulled him closer. They kissed until they could hardly breathe._

It was taking awhile for him to open his eyes. He'd dreaming for a long time, about things he didn't want to even think about. He reminded himself that he did in fact have a girlfriend and she would be settled snugly against him just like the woman his dreams. But there was no body there beside him when he woke up. He felt his way across the bed but only found a single note on the pillow.

**Went out. Be back soon.**

** -Eva**

He panicked. The city was a big place for someone who'd never been there, but chances were that she hadn't even left the building. He would make a call to security but first he would scour the suite, starting with the rooftop. It shared a breathtaking view of the city. He'd taken Blair up there many times. Now, if Eva was still as feisty in her sexual nature as he'd come to realize, he could erase the memories he'd had of the beautiful brunette – every single one from that rooftop. Or, at least he could bury them. Eva was good for burying memories.

Though, it did irritate him that she hadn't been with him when he'd woken up in bed.

…

A/N: Reviews please. =) I need this story as much as you guys, I think. 4x03…on the Chuck/Eva level? Freaking disgusted me. I'm still trying to adjust. *shudders*


	9. 4x03 Cold Shower

A/N: No, I have not abandoned this story. It's just been delayed, because…well, Eva is gone. Lol. (Can I hear a _Hallelujah_?) So, it was not as mandatory to get these little snippets up before the next episode. Heh. Because of that little factor though, this fic no doubt will be slow to update & will distinguish more reviewers, but…*shrug* come what may. Heh. Vote on my poll if you get around to it. ;p

*I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

"_Why do I get the impression you might not have told her your whole life story?"_

_-Nate (4x03)_

* * *

**4x03—Cold Shower**

_"All the luxury in the world, Chuck Bass, and you want to spend the whole day lying around in bed," she muttered, shaking her head. He tilted his head up and looked down at her._

_"You're welcome to join me, of course," he said smoothly. She looked up at him, amused._

_"I have a choice in the matter?" she asked, nearly laughing. He looked away, apparently contemplating the question with the ultimate precision._

_"Hmm," he mused. She rolled her eyes and propped herself up on her elbow, his hand sliding lazily down her arm as she moved slightly away from him. She pursed her lips, amusement still lighting her eyes as she watched him pretending to think deeply about her question. Finally he looked back at her and a silly, lovestruck grin consumed his face. It sent butterflies erupting inside her, and she wondered if she'd started to blush yet._

_"No," he whispered, leaning into her, breathing into her mouth before taking her lips captive. His hand moved to her waist and gripped firmly, squeezing her soft skin and causing her to moan into him in pleasure. Her hands were wrapped up in his hair and one of her legs had already started to slide over his own. Her negligee was sliding up to the top of her thighs. He groaned when she found his tongue with her own, twisting it with the strategy of a wild she-cat._

_Soon, she was straddling him and he was losing his self control. He tried to grip her hips as a way to stabilize himself, but it proved useless. He pressed himself up against her, his back arching off the bed, but she rose up a few inches. He tried again and she repeated the same torturous nonsense. Finally, his hazy eyes opened just enough to see the teasing glint in her eyes. No, he thought. This was not a good time for teasing._

_She leaned down to peck him lightly on his lips, and he thought for sure that was how he'd get her. She couldn't escape his seduction no matter how hard she tried. Her attempts had always proved useless in the past and he would make sure that record stayed clean and constant. He gripped his hands around the back of her neck but she still slipped easily out of his embrace, even when it was him was trying to straddle her._

_She was halfway across the room before he even managed to stumble out of bed._

_"Blair," he called to her, managing to find his footing. He reached for his silk patterned robe and threw it on as he pursued her._

_"Hmm?" she asked lightheartedly, continuing through the sweet till she reached the kitchen._

_"Where are you going?" he asked, on the brink of panicking. He'd wanted to spend the whole day in bed with his girlfriend, and he was damn well going to do it!_

_Blair yawned mockingly. "I was thinking of going down to the spa, maybe a massage…manicure…pedicure…" she trailed off, pulling a pitcher of water from the fridge and pouring herself a glass. "I may be away all day." She smiled brightly, not looking up at him till the cup was to her lips and the water half-consumed._

_Chuck couldn't help himself. Her resistance was making him harder by the second. He was even hotter for her than he'd been five minutes ago, which didn't make sense to his mind but most definitely made sense to his lower regions. He crossed the kitchen in one long stride and pushed her up against the fridge, dropping his robe, his pants and lifting up her negligee, which thankfully revealed no panties. He pushed himself up inside her and all she could manage was a squeak from the sudden move. Her legs wrapped around his waist instinctively. He lifted her higher on him, firmer against the closed silver shining fridge. She gasped again as he pulled out briefly and pushed in again. Her nails dug into the back of his neck. He grunted. She stifled a moan._

_"Chuck—"_

_"I'm very good at manicures," he ground out, his eyes squeezed tightly and his head pressed deep into the line of her collarbone, sweat already trickled off his forehead. She wanted to laugh, but she was too swept away in it all. Maybe she'd tried to overpower him by refusing to say in bed all day long, but he'd made no declaration about the fridge._

"Chuck?"

He blinked, pulling himself out of the memory and looking at Nate's very confused face. He smiled easily. Eva had just left for the spa and the inevitable question had been asked. He'd be a fool to avoid answering it. After all, Eva didn't know anything about the old him. He had no idea if she'd accept him after she knew. He planned to prevent her from knowing at all costs. He didn't know if she'd take him as willingly – or forcefully – as Blair had done before his last two mishaps. But he couldn't think in _ifs_ – blonde or brunette, past or present, now.

"Baby steps, Nathaniel." He smirked and walked past him. Nate noticed he had a slight limp that was surprisingly on the wrong side and affecting his body more awkwardly than the few times he'd seen him stumble about before. Then he saw the direction at which Chuck was headed. He frowned, well aware that Chuck had showered just an hour earlier.

…

A/N: Wow. I'm pretty sure that was hot. Even for me. *clears throat* Reviews? ;p It seems I just cannot help putting little CB smut flashbacks, but…*sigh* I blame all the CEv stuff I literally could not _stand_. *shudders* It must be put to death. Lol. Even after the fact. ;p


End file.
